


Imagine: Being Sam and Dean's sister and having a crush on Castiel

by TheBGassassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Being Sam and Dean's sister and having a crush on Castiel

“C’mon, Sam, it’s obvious!“ Dean exclaimed rather loudly and looked at Sam, who only scoffed. “You can’t be serious right now.“ he answered “Cas? And Y/N? I can’t imagine it even in a million years. I mean...she’s so...“ Sam bit his lip and raised his eyebrows, looking for the right words to picture his older sister. “Reckless?“ Dean hinted with a scoff “Temperamental?“ Sam shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “And he’s so...“ this time Dean cut him off “Yeah, yeah. He’s a nerdy angel, but okay, just because you can’t picture it doesn’t mean it isn’t possible! I mean, I can’t believe you haven’t noticed! Like that one time when he, oh, so heroically backstabbed the demon that held her by the throat?“ Sam scoffed “He’s done that for us a million times.“ But Dean continued “Or when he held her hand while she was hanging from the 10th floor of the apartment building? And I was wondering why they hardly looked at each other without blushing afterwards. Y/N didn’t want to say what exactly was said back there.“ 

“Dean! He pulled you out of hell! He saved us countless of times!“ Sam yelled. “Yeah, but, when she sprained her ankle last month, Cas practically didn’t leave her side. When would he do something like that for us?“ the older sibling scoffed “And the way they blush when they have to sit near each other during research.” Sam still couldn’t believe it. Y/N having a crush on Castiel of all people! “Believe me, Sammy.” Dean continued “Opposites attract and me, of all people, understand these things. And their little games are seriously getting on my nerves.” Sam looked at him surprised “What do you mean?” The seriousness on his brother’s face almost scared him “I say we finally set them up on a date if they don’t want to do it themselves.”

“What exactly did you have to call me here for again?“ Castiel asked in his usual annoyed tone and his expression said exactly how displeased he was when the Winchesters called him from heaven. At 11 at night. But that expression softened when he looked at Y/N and he cleared his throat, looking away from her awkwardly. Their relationship was rather strange. He refused to believe he was in love and she did everything in her power to ensure her brothers don’t notice her crush on the angel. She sometimes even acted mean and arrogant! Well, Cas thought, she sure has inherited more qualities of one brother more than the other. She had Dean’s personality and Sam’s intellect, making her a perfect combination of the two. But words, describing her as ‘perfect‘ or ‘amazing‘ and ‘beautiful‘ made Castiel’s mind drift off elsewhere and he blushed more than needed, so he tried to avoid thinking about them.

“We think...“ Sam stuttered, trying to find the right words and avoiding the angel’s gaze, “We think a demon is behind the disappearance of several people here.“ Dean continued with an awkward smile stretched across his lips “We called you here to...“ Dean stuttered “To help us kill it.“ Sam finished the sentence. Both Castiel and Y/N raised their eyebrows at them “As far as I know...“ Castiel started “You never called me for an ordinary demon?“ Y/N pushed herself off the desk she was leaning on “Yeah. What’s so special about this one that we have to call Trenchcoat over there to help us?“ she eyed them suspiciously. Yes, this little scene was enough to explain their relationship “We’ve never had problems with dealing with one demon. Where did you find him anyway? I was with you the entire day. I thought we were staying here for the night and leaving“ Dean turned his attention to her now and cleared his throat “Well, change of plans. This one is too powerful.“ he exclaimed confidently and maybe suspiciously cheerful. “We’ll need Cas’es help.“

Y/N opened her mouth to say something, her eyebrow still raised, but closed it soon after. “Alright. Where do we start?” she finally asked, pacing around the room. “Me and Sam are going out to ask some witnesses! You two stay here and...uh...research stuff.” Dean grabbed Sam by the elbow and with a final awkward smile, he started pulling him towards the door. “Wait, you didn’t even put on your disguises!” She yelled after them, but just then, the door of the motel room was slammed shut and only muffled voices were heard. Angry ones at that. Castiel and Y/N stared at the door for awhile, until the angel sighed heavily, his hands in his pockets “Alright. What do you suggest we do?” he asked, still not looking at her. “Those two are up to something.” Y/N answered “Well, since we have no leads on anything, I plan on taking a break from these two and their shenanigans.” she grabbed her purse from the nightstand by her bed “I’m going to the bar. You coming? First round’s on me.” Castiel looked at her with surprise and hoped he didn’t say anything embarrassing, so he only answered her with the word “Yes.”

The bar wasn’t far from the hotel and there was nothing to worry about in case they were attacked. It was an ordinary bar in the middle of nowhere with old, shabby furniture, wooden tables, a bartender who stared at everyone suspiciously and a waitress who, Y/N was sure, did more for her clients than just serve drinks. After all, Y/N was armed with a pistol in her purse and an angel was with her, so they would watch each other’s backs. It was two hours past midnight and the two of them never stopped talking about anything they found interesting. At first, it seemed they were both on the edge in one another’s presence and for a half an hour just stared at the floor awkwardly, but after several drinks, they loosened up and chatted and laughed at the thousands of stories Y/N told and the memories they all shared. 

“I haven’t told you about the time I literally bitch slapped a demon chick in front of three others and my brothers included.“ Y/N spoke proudly “Her face was priceless, especially when I told her off after. Let’s just say she will remember it all her miserable life in Hell and learn her lesson not to mess with my brothers. Especially Sammy.“ She took a swing from her fourth glass of gin and somewhat had started slurring her words by now. Castiel wasn’t far behind. He drank glasses of whiskey one after the other and he, himself, started feeling the alcohol doing its magic on his body. He was staring at her adoringly and in a way he would find unacceptable and inappropriate if the circumstances were different.

“Who taught you to drink like that?“ she asked with a playful smirk stretched across her lips, downing the last of her drink and motioned to the waitress to order a new one. “Oh, well...“ Castiel stuttered and blushed, shuffling in his seat awkwardly. Y/N leaned back on her chair and crossed her legs on the table. His eyes lingered there for several moments “You know...“ she spoke, making him tear his eyes away from her thighs “I wonder how much of a bad influence Dean must be if he can corrupt an angel.“ she laughed playfully. Castiel joined her “Well, he _is_ something.“

Their new glasses of drinks came. “I’m only kidding, Cas.” she smiled and removed her legs from the table, ignoring the glare the waitress gave her. “I actually...” she blushed slightly, but never shifted her eyes from his “I like you, Castiel. It’s not just the gin talking. I liked you for a long time. Just too proud to admit sooner...” she scoffed at herself This was the moment they were both waiting for... In the blink of an eye Castiel was next to her with angelic speed and she only had time to gasp, before his hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“I swear I’ll kill them both if this doesn’t work!“ Dean threw the room keys on the desk and sat on his bed. “I don’t know, Dean. You know how she tends to be.“ Sam shrugged “Proud till the end.“ Dean glared at him “Then all my hope is in angel boy.“ Sam sighed and raised his eyebrows, walking over to the window and looking at the dark parking lot in the back of the motel. Suddenly he froze in his spot, staring with disbelief somewhere in the distance. “Hey, Dean...“ he called, sounding almost frightened “You should see this...“. Dean blinked at his brother and stood up to see what surprised his brother so much. When he saw what Sam was talking about, everything started going black for him. “Seriously?!“ he yelled “The Impala?!“ Sam suddenly burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, holding onto his stomach “Not my baby! I’ll kill them!“ Sam wiped a stray tear from the end of his eye and looked at his brother amused “Wasn’t part of the plan, huh?“

Y/N didn’t know for how long their kiss continued, but surely didn’t want it to end. When Castiel pulled away, he was smiling a mysterious smile and Y/N scoffed “Okay, let’s say you feel the same way, then?” she asked playfully. “Well, I’d say it’s obvious.” he answered, scoffing “And I think I know why your brothers were acting so weird earlier.” Y/N downed her drink in one gulp and cringed slightly as the liquid burned her throat “I figured. Only they’re able to come up with such shenanigans. And as thankful as I am, I think we should pay Dean back in some way.” She looked at Castiel with half lidded eyes, which were shining with mischief. “You...have something in mind?” the angel asked and in the next moment she raised her hand to silence him and slurred in a drunken way with a lazy smile “You know what would really make him mad?” she asked and let out a light laugh “Let’s have...sex in his car.”

 


End file.
